


Resurrection Problems

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [16]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: VampireAKAJason was turned into a vampire by the Lazarus Pit





	Resurrection Problems

I’ll forever be thankful to Talia, what she did for me, what she sacrificed. Her father’s fury is not something anyone wants to deal with, let alone someone who can’t escape him. She directly defied her father when she threw me into the Pit. The Pit reserved strictly for those few Ra’s deemed worthy. Even though I will forever have to endure the fury of Ra’s Al Ghul, I’ll forever be grateful to be alive. That being said, I wish coming back didn’t have as many drawbacks. Mainly the fact that I’m not really alive. I may be walking, talking, moving, but I’m not breathing and, most importantly, my heart is not pumping. I don’t need to eat, exactly, but I do need to  _ drink _ . Not water or booze or any other normal substance people drink, but I need to drink blood to survive. I can’t even get by eating raw meat, I have to drink pure human blood. I usually get by drinking from the scum I hunt before I kill them. I keep it hidden as best I can from Bruce and the “family” but I know that one day they’ll find out. They aren’t called the World’s Greatest Detectives for nothing. Someday they’ll find out that I’m not human, not anymore.


End file.
